durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 23
"All Mixed Up" is the twenty-third episode of the Durarara!! anime and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis The episode opens with Simon standing in the rain, enticing customers to Russia Sushi. In Shinra and Celty’s apartment, Anri looks anxiously out the window. In an alley, Shizuo lies on the ground while a pool of blood spills onto the wet pavement around him. Masaomi walks through the rain while Celty rides her motorcycle on the highway. In Russia Sushi, Denis receives a phone call from Saki Mikajima, who wants to tell someone about certain events about to unfold. In his apartment, Izaya is staring excitedly over his game board while Namie talks on the phone outside. Mikado is curled up under the covers in his apartment. Kyouhei's gang’s van is parked on the side of the street. Inside, the four talk about the Yellow Scarves’ continuing assault on the Dollars and about Horada, the man behind the attacks. On the street, Masaomi considers his position. The Yellow Scarves are now out of his hands, and the opposing two sides are led by his best friends, who might be working together against him. He wants to give them the benefit of the doubt, but he has nowhere to turn. Masaomi receives a call from Horada, who explains that he has taken over Masaomi’s position as head of the Yellow Scarves. He reveals that he has become aware that Masaomi is best friends with the leader of the Dollars and tells Masaomi that he and Mikado both will be hunted by the Yellow Scarves. Masaomi tries calling some of his contacts within the gang, but none answer. Shinra answers the door at his apartment to find Shizuo, who has tracked blood all over the hallway. While Shinra analyzes Shizuo’s two gunshot wounds, Anri comes out to meet them. Shizuo recognizes her but cannot remember how he knows her. He explains to Shinra how he was shot as he swears to kill the men who shot him as well as Masaomi Kida, whom he was told ordered the hit. On the street, Masaomi wonders what the Yellow Scarves will do to Mikado and Anri. He thinks back on his inability to save Saki and on Izaya’s words shortly after and begins running. Celty appears at the door to Mikado's apartment and explains the three-way situation, telling him that making the Dollars disappear will not fix the problems between him and his best friends. She tells him that just as he kept the Dollars a secret to keep his friends from getting involved, they have kept their secrets for the same reasons. Celty encourages Mikado to face his friends and his own problems head-on. She receives a call from Shinra, who says that Anri suddenly ran from the apartment. As Masaomi is running, Simon stops him. Simon recognizes the look on Masaomi’s face of a person who has accepted their own death. Masaomi tries to compliment Simon's sushi and lightheartedly play off his words before apologizing and running away. In a busy city square, Anri uses Saika to try to call members of the Yellow Scarves. When no one responds, she runs toward the Yellow Scarves’ hideout. Masaomi continues running, and Celty rides her motorcycle through the city with Mikado clinging to her back. In the Yellow Scarves’ hideout, Horada excites the crowd through his plan to take out the Dollars before they can attack them. He explains his plan to take over Tokyo by taking out Kyouhei’s gang and Mikado, after which the Yellow Scarves will face no opposition. When his close friend quietly asks how they will brush off shooting Shizuo, Horada explains that they will blame Shizuo’s death on the Dollars fighting amongst themselves. His friends doubt this plan. Murmurs rise throughout the hideout and the crowd parts, revealing Masaomi standing in the open doorway. Riding through the city, Celty spots Simon in a crowd of people and asks him about Masaomi. Simon tells her about seeing Masaomi earlier and takes her PDA, typing the words "Save him." Masaomi confronts the Yellow Scarves, few of whom he recognizes as the friends who started the gang with him several years earlier. Horada tells him that the members who still supported Masaomi as leader were ambushed the night before, pinning the attacks on the Dollars as the crowd laughs. Horada wonders aloud if he should handle Masaomi the same way he helped the Blue Squares handle Saki two years earlier, and Masaomi realizes that the Yellow Scarves members standing around him are the former Blue Squares. Masaomi takes a few steps into the room, and the gang members shut the doors behind him. He explains his relief to Horada, that without the Yellow Scarves, he can finally be a normal high school student. He explains having come to the hideout to chase his past and confront it. Not understanding his words, Horada yells and throws a crowbar at him. Masaomi takes the crowbar to the face and picks up the weapon, still smiling. He tells Horada that he came prepared to die and prepared to kill Horada. Horada screams and several gang members rush Masaomi. He takes them all out with the crowbar and continues advancing toward Horada. Internally, Masaomi tells Saki that he is no longer afraid and that he will catch his past and leave it behind. Horada pulls his gun on Masaomi and another member takes advantage of Masaomi’s hesitation to attack him. Masaomi stands up and falls down again. As Horada prepares to shoot, his friend knocks the gun out of his hands. Horada questions him angrily and the man, eyes glowing red, explains that Mother will be sad if Masaomi is killed. He senses Mother’s presence and looks toward the door. The doorway opens as Anri slashes through the steel with Saika. She spots Masaomi on the floor as Celty rides into the factory with Mikado on the back of her bike. The three friends stare at each other. Referbacks * To Izaya's words to Masaomi after Saki was attacked by the Blue Squares Trivia * On Netflix this episode is titled, 'Complicated and Confused'. Character Debuts # Simon Brezhnev # Anri Sonohara # Shinra Kishitani # Shizuo Heiwajima # Masaomi Kida # Denis # Saki Mikajima # Izaya Orihara # Namie Yagiri # Mikado Ryuugamine # Walker Yumasaki # Erika Karisawa # Saburo Togusa # Kyouhei Kadota # Celty Sturluson # Horada Cultural References * In one scene, several KFC signs can be seen in the city Quotes Mikado: "The Dollars have always been about being transparent to begin with. So we'll go back to being invisible again." Celty: "What you see isn't always what's real. Everyone has secrets. Things they feel that they can't tell others. There's no such things as a normal person." Masaomi: "The past which had been dogging me for so long had suddenly moved on without me." Category:Episodes